The Boy Who Cried Wolf
by MeronS
Summary: Mob meets Reigen, a middle schooler on the run, one day after just being fired himself. What he could've never even guessed is that two would become working buddies by the end of the same day. OppositeAgeAU


"There's totally something in that building!" Reigen argued as he sat in the school's roof with his classmate Katsuya Serizawa. The roof was usually off limits but it wasn't the first time the two had sneaked up there. It was the best place to eat lunch. It was nice and quiet and no bully could find them there.

Serizawa eyed the article Reigen had pushed to his face just minutes earlier. Now the blond was rambling something about an evil spirit. Serizawa had to wonder how the boy could manage to eat all of his lunch and yet talk so much during their short break. It was a complete mystery.

"B-But isn't it dangerous?" Serizawa asked. He had already declined the offer to join Reigen on his hunt and was now trying his best to persuade his friend not to go to some abandoned building. It was dangerous in many ways.

"You really don't understand anything do you, Serizawa?" Reigen sighed as he pointed his friend with his chopsticks. Rude.

"There's even talk on the internet!" Reigen spread his arms.

"But it's just talk", Serizawa mumbled as he watched Reigen shove the rest of his lunch down with incredible speed.

"Fine! I'll go alone then! Don't blame me when I hog all the fame", Reigen huffed as he stood up and took his backpack.

"W-Where are you going? The next class will start soon", Serizawa asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Spirits don't wait!" was Reigen's simple answer, "Take notes for me too!"

And Reigen was off. Skipping school once again to chase after some urban legend or other rumor.

Serizawa sighed. One day, his friend was really going to get himself in some serious trouble.

Kageyama 'Mob' Shigeo had just been fired from his fourth job this month.

Why? He had blown up the office's precious coffee machine. The caffeine addicted co-workers had been furious to say the least.

Mob hadn't meant to do any of it. The stress just had got the better of him. His powers had gone haywire, once again. Last week, he broke the printer for the same reason. That went unnoticed by his co-workers though, since the machine was already half broken and surely hated by everyone. Mob almost did a favor for letting it out of its misery and making way to a new, better printer.

"Mob, I know you're young, but please, try and behave", the boss had sighed as he had taken Mob in for a scolding. Mob was 28 for god's sake, he wasn't that young anymore. It was true that he was the youngest in the company, but it didn't mean that everyone had to baby him like that.

Mob had nothing to say and the boss had simply told him that it might be for the best if Mob didn't come to work tomorrow. Mob already knew that it was a nice way of saying that he was fired.

Right now Mob was sitting on a bench of a lonely park. He had bought himself a bagel in hopes of it maybe lifting his spirits a bit. But he wasn't really hungry, so the snack ended up becoming pigeon food for the hungry birds that had come for him as soon as they had seen the bread.

"You shouldn't let it get to you so much", Dimple told Mob as he tried to possess one of the poor birds for fun, "It's not like you can help it. And besides, not having coffee might actually be a good thing for those idiots."

Mob smiled at that, "Thanks Dimple."

Dimple was an evil spirit that had stuck to Mob ever since middle school for some reason. Mob could only guess that it was because of his powers too. But he had to admit, having him and his quirky remarks wasn't that bad.

The pigeons had decided to flock on Mob's shoulders and the man was covered in the birds now.

"Look at you, Mr. Popular", Dimple snickered as he shooed some of the birds away from on top of Mob's head.

Mob moved to scare the rest of the birds away, throwing the little that was left of the bagel onto the ground. The birds attacked it right away, devouring it in minutes. After that they flew to the nearest tree to wait for their next meal to come.

"Going to look for another job soon?" Dimple asked Mob as he watched his friend check his nearly empty wallet. Guess they wouldn't be having ramen that night then. The rent was still unpaid for the month too.

"Hm", Mob agreed. He hated this. Maybe he should give his little brother a call after all. No, he was busy with work. Mob didn't want to give him any more stress.

"They're chasing me!" there was suddenly a scream coming from somewhere.

Mob stood up, alert. Even Dimple seemed to take a battle stance.

There had been some annoying spirits in the town that had caused some trouble just the other day. Mob had, of course, exorcised them but maybe there were still some left.

No, no evil spirits. Just a middle schooler.

"Huh?" Dimple visibly deflated, "And here I thought it might be something exciting. What's with this kid?"

The blond noticed Mob and ran to him. He was out of breath and had dirt and plant debris stuck to him. His clothes would need a serious wash and fixing.

"Help me! They're chasing me!" the boy crabbed Mob's hand and hid behind him.

"Huh? Who?" Mob didn't know how to react. It was all too sudden for him.

Then the reason for the boy's panic became clear. A group of thugs came out from the same bushes as the boy had, screaming for him.

"Reigen! I swear to god if I catch you you'll be so dead!" one of them threatened, cracking his knuckles as if to get ready for a punch or two.

"Guess the kid is in trouble", Dimple grinned, "What are you going to do, Mob?"

But Mob wasn't answering. He was busy shifting his gaze between the shaking boy and the group of thugs.

"Hey! Isn't that Kageyama?" one of the thugs suddenly asked. The rest also turned to face Mob, who only stood there, face expressionless.

"Yes it is! It's Kageyama!" another cheered.

A figure broke out from the group and came closer and closer to the three.

"Kageyama! Long time no see!" he suddenly placed his hands onto Mob's shoulders and smiled widely.

"Onigawara", Mob greeted the man. It was Mob's friend from his time in middle school, "I didn't recognize you."

"And you are the same as ever, 'White T Poison", Tenga laughed.

"I told you to stop with the name", Mob smiled, bowing his head as a way of a greeting.

Many of the thugs did the same, greeting their former Shadow Leader with a simple nod.

"So you know the boy?" Tenga asked Mob, who still had the boy clinging to his suit jacket.

Mob nodded. Of course he didn't really know the boy at all but he couldn't let Onigawara and his friends get their way with the poor thing.

"Ah, okay", Tenga smiled, "Could you tell him not to sneak into abandoned buildings like that? Thanks to him, our game of Twister got disturbed."

"And boss was winning too!" one of the thugs added.

"Ah, sure", Mob nodded. He wondered if all thugs played Twister in abandoned buildings. Guess there were still some things he didn't know.

"Great! We should be getting back", Tenga slapped Mob's back, "See you around."

"Su-Sure", Mob told him as he tried to recover from the hit, "Tell Musashi I said hi."

"Sure thing!" Tenga and his gang waved before vanishing to the bushes once again. Musashi Goda had been the leader of the Body Improvement Club when Mob had still been in middle school. The man had continued on the road and become a pro body builder with his friends. They even starred in commercials and had their own gym. Mob had met them a couple of times for some killer workouts which were sure to leave him unable to move the next day. He still returned though, since he enjoyed talking with his old friends and hearing how they were doing.

"Guess everyone's found a job", Dimple mumbled, eyeing the boy again.

The boy couldn't have been older than fourteen or fifteen. He had the Salt Middle School's uniform on, so it was safe to assume that he was going to school there.

"Oh the irony", Dimple poked Mob's cheek, "Isn't that your old school's uniform?"

Mob only nodded. He didn't want to scare the boy by talking to thin air.

The boy was suddenly hugging Mob, crying his eyes out, "You saved me! Mister, you saved my life!"

Mob was petrified. What was he supposed to do in a situation like this? He carefully placed a hand onto the boy's head, hoping that it would comfort him. He had seen a scene like this in a movie, so he thought that this might be the right thing to do.

"What is your name, mister?" the boy lifted his head up from where it had been buried in Mob's suit and asked.

"Kageyama Shigeo", Mob mumbled, "B-But you can call me Mob. Everyone does."

"My name is Reigen Arataka!" Reigen told Mob, looking rather proud for some reason, "I'm the best spirit hunter of this century!"

"Ah", Dimple tried his best not to laugh, "I can't sense any power in him though."

"Really?" Mob asked. So that's why he had been in the building.

"I was following a tasty lead when I stumbled upon those thugs", Reigen explained, verifying Mob's thoughts, "Who would've guessed that the evil spirit everyone was talking about was just a bunch of adults playing Twister?! Not me!"

"Aa-a, certainly", Dimple had to agree. People really could be weird creatures sometimes.

Reigen even made sure to show Mob the article, trying to make sure the man understood the situation.

Mob simply nodded. It was an article from some basic gossip magazine. Mob didn't read those at all. This was all new to him.

The two ended up sitting on the bench Mob had sat before the whole thing with the thugs.

"So, what do you do?" Reigen asked Mob as he swung his legs back and forth.

"Hit the nail to the head, huh?" Dimple watched Mob freeze, sweat forming on his forehead, "Kids these days. So rude."

"No-Nothing", Mob finally mumbled, admitting how sad and miserable his life currently was. He was squeezing his hands nervously, feeling his powers move in his body. No, not in front of other people.

"Really? My parents are the same!" but Reigen didn't judge like most of the people. He seemed to understand just how the man felt.

"They are?" Mob asked, watching the boy's face. He didn't seem disgusted at all. Instead he seemed really interested of the man sitting next to him.

"Hm! Well, they don't live together anymore either", Reigen kicked a rock all the way to the park's swings. It made a clinking sound as it hit the metal.

Mob felt bad for asking. Families splitting up had become much more usual and it saddened Mob. He had grown up with both parents and wished that all children could have the chance to do the same.

"But it doesn't matter! They both love me!" Reigen smiled.

"That's good", Mob was relieved.

Reigen's stomach suddenly rumbled, interrupting the duo's talk about the Salt Middle School. Not much had changed since Mob had been there. Many of the teachers were even the same.

"Are you hungry?" Mob asked. To be honest, he was getting hungry too. He hadn't eaten much today. The stress and the whole situation in general were really getting to him.

Reigen nodded, blushing.

"Would you like something to eat?" Mob checked his wallet once again. He might have just enough with him for two bowls of ramen at his regular place.

Reigen nodded again, more eagerly.

"How does ramen sound like?"

"Good!" Reigen cheered, but soon remembered that he had no money at all. The last had gone to the lunch he had had earlier.

"But I don't have any money", he mumbled, lowering his head.

"My treat", Mob smiled. Meeting the boy had been the best thing that had happened to him this week, scratch that, the whole month. If he could offer the boy food and make him happy, he would love to do just that. He'd just have to survive with instant noodles and porridge for a while. He wouldn't be able to buy milk either. That made him a bit sad.

"Really?!" Reigen's eyes were sparkling, "You'll buy me ramen?!"

Mob nodded with a smile, "Let's go. I know a good place."

Reigen followed behind Mob, humming some random melody to himself.

"And you said that you didn't have the money", Dimple sighed as he watched Mob take the boy's arm. In a way he was happy but the money did concern him a bit. Mob hadn't smiled all month until this, so he guesses it was worth it.

"This is so good!" Reigen hummed as he took another mouthful of food between his chopsticks and blew to it, cooling it down.

"Good", Mob smiled as he gave Reigen yet another piece of pork from his bowl. He had already given about half of them to the boy. The shop's owner had given Mob and the boy some extra. He had been happy to see his regular after such a long time, and with a friend too.

"Well that's great to hear!" the owner laughed, serving another customer a bowl, "Good thing to see you again too, Mob. What has been up with you?"

"Nothing much", Mob mumbled, sipping the glass of milk the man had given him for free, "Busy with work."

The man nodded, wiping his hands on his apron, "You should still come and eat from time to time. We all miss you."

Mob has actually been a regular at this shop for five years already. The first time he had come here had been a bad night for him. He had just been fired a week ago and he was running out of food. He had looked like a skeleton when he had crawled into the shop. The owner had offered him a warm cup of ramen and a place to sleep for the night. The two had become close after that. Mob still wished he could pay the man back someday.

"I'm stuffed!" Reigen sighed as he pat his belly, leaning back on his chair.

Mob was feeling quite full too. The owner had offered them seconds on the house after seeing how hungry they were. The man's motto was to never let anyone leave the place hungry.

"Hope you enjoyed!" the owner smiled as Mob paid for him, "Come again soon. I'm thinking about updating the menu soon and I want you to test it."

"Then I guess I have to come", Mob smiled to the man, nodding him goodbye as he and Reigen exited the shop.

"He's a nice man", Reigen told Mob as they were walking. They had no actual destination in mind. They just walked around the town.

Mob nodded, "He's a good friend."

The duo walked for about an hour, trying to digest their ginormous feast.

"So, where do you live?" Reigen suddenly asked Mob, stopping in his tracks. His feet were getting tired from all the walking. He had his backpack with him too. Extra weight.

"Just near here actually", Mob mumbled, remembering the state he had left his apartment in. The dishes in the sink were the least of his worries.

"Great!" Reigen clapped his hands together, "Can I come to your place for the night? It's getting late already and the last bus leaves in a minute."

"I don't know", Mob thought, "Shouldn't you ask your parents first?"

"Nah, they won't care", Reigen waved his hand. It was unclear to Mob if the parents really loved their child or not.

"Really?"

"Really, really!" Reigen reassured, "So, is that a yes or no?"

"Yes", Mob finally sighed. He couldn't say no to the puppy dog eyes Reigen was currently giving him. He didn't want to be rude either. He also didn't know how the boy was ever going to get home if the last bus had already left, as he told Mob. He didn't want to be responsible for a dead or kidnapped boy.

"Great! I seriously can't leave you alone after all you've been through!" Reigen told Mob with a smile.

"Is he talking about himself?" Dimple mumbled by Mob's shoulder.

Mob shrugged. The idea of a sleepover didn't sound too bad, actually.

"It might be a mess", Mob told Reigen as he turned his key in the lock, opening the door, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

The duo stepped into the place. It was just a small bachelor style apartment with three rooms. A bathroom, a bedroom and a living room and kitchen combo. Nothing flashy, nothing special.

"You kidding me?! This place is clean!" Reigen took a quick look at the bedroom and bathroom too and came to the same conclusion. The place was tidy as hell.

"Re-Really? But the dishes", Mob mumbled.

"Everyone has dishes sitting in their sink!"

"The dirty clothes on the chair?"

"I have a pile twice that size."

"The bathroom? The unmade bed?"

"You're a busy man."

"Just take it, Shigeo. Your place is clean", Dimple laughed, poking Mob's cheek again. He really liked to tease Mob.

Mob sighed, "Alright. I give up."

"Good", Reigen smiled, "There's no use arguing with me. I've never lost an argument."

Not fair. Mob hadn't known what he had been up against.

"Really?" Mob asked.

"Need any more evidence?" Reigen smirked, "Wanna choose a topic?"

"No thank you", Mob shook his head.

"Seriously", Reigen came back from what had seemed like a round of investigation through Mob's apartment, "You don't even have any porn here."

"He is a nosy brat, Shigeo. We shouldn't have let him in", Dimple crossed his arms as he watched Mob blush.

"And I even checked under your mattress! Nothing!" Reigen huffed, "And who has weighs in their bedroom?"

"Me?" Mob mumbled as he gave his pet goldfish some food. Tsubomi ate its food happily. Yes, Mob had named his goldfish after his teen crush. To be fair, Tsubomi was a very beautiful fish.

"Forget it", Reigen decided to drop the subject as he came to see what Mob was doing.

The two watched Tsubomi eat its dinner before it settled down for a nap. This gave Mob good time to look at the boy. He was a bit taller than what Mob himself had been in middle school. He had a dirty blond hair and eyebrows. Mob guessed that it was his natural color. Quite unusual. Reigen's uniform was tattered and dirty probably from all of his adventures, if today was anything to go by.

"You want to take a shower?" Mob finally asked after some time of peaceful silence, "I could wash your clothes for you."

"It's okay, the teachers won't mind", Reigen shrugged as he poked the tank's glass, spooking the poor fish.

"No it's not", Mob insisted. He remembered how the teachers had always scolded him for getting his uniform ripped. He was often chased by angry spirits on his way to and from school and the clothes often met their early demise that way. Mob had quickly learned to sew after that, since his mother never believed her son's stories.

"You're not my mom."

"Just go. I'll wash your clothes", Mob sighed, pointing Reigen to the bathroom. It was pointless, the boy already knew the house like he had always lived there.

"Okay", Reigen finally gave up and entered the bathroom, "You better not try anything funny, pervert."

Dimple and Mob looked at each other as the boy slammed the door shut. Soon, there was the sound of running water coming from the room.

"Say what?" Dimple asked.

"He called you a pervert", Mob smiled as he went to fetch the clothes the boy had dropped next to the locked door. They smelt too, Mob noticed as he picked the items up and carried them to the washing machine.

"It was you he called that!" Dimple roared, "I'm no pervert!"

"Anything you say", Mob hummed as he put the pile of clothes to the washing machine in the kitchen and turned it on, sitting to wait until it was done. He occupied himself by reading today's paper. He hadn't had the time that morning.

Mob had made Dimple look for clothes for their little quest. Dimple had mumbled something under his breath but did it anyways. He did respect Mob, although it hardly ever seemed that way. He wanted to ease Mob's stress in any way possible. He had been there to witness how hard it had been for the man.

"I remember this one", Mob smiled as he checked the pile of clothes Dimple had returned with. There was a simple pair of jeans, a green printed T shirt and a pink hoodie.

"I really liked the dog shirt", Dimple nodded, "But that hoodie is as tasteless as ever."

"My mom bought it for me", Mob glared at the spirit.

"I didn't say that it didn't fit you!" Dimple corrected, sweating, "You look good in pink. Real cute."

"I still don't know if you want to tease me or not", Mob laughed a bit at the spirit's discomfort, taking the clean clothes out of the machine and sticking them to the dryer. Reigen was really taking his time in the shower. Mob hoped that his water bill wouldn't be massive this month, thanks to the boy.

"Good, they fit", Mob smiled as he watched Reigen emerge from the bathroom. Mob had left the clothes outside the door where Reigen had took them from and gotten dressed. He had even borrowed Mob's hair dryer and comb. His hair was somewhat tidy this time.

"The jeans could be one or two sizes bigger, but I can live with these", Reigen agreed, pulling socks onto his feet. He then continued by jumping onto the sofa in the living room, sending the papers that had previously lied on the coffee table flying to the floor.

Mob only laughed. He wouldn't be needing those documents anymore. He didn't work for the company they belonged to anymore. He'd burn them later or something.

"Hey", Reigen rolled to face Mob, who had now moved to sowing, "Were you talking to yourself?"

"Huh?" Mob stopped, needle still in mid-air. He had begun with the pants, trying to fix the knees that had huge holes in them.

"I heard you talking to someone, or yourself", Reigen explained, "Are you nuts or something?"

"Forget anything good I ever said about him", Dimple huffed, "He is so rude!"

"I was talking to Dimple", Mob simply stated.

"Don't!" Dimple screamed, "Now he really thinks that you're nuts! You idiot!"

"Dimple?" Reigen tilted his head, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"You said that you believed in spirits and such", Mob cut a loose string.

"It's only logical! There are so many things happening that can't be explained with anything natural!" Reigen explained enthusiastically. It was a favorite subject of his.

"Have you ever seen a spirit?"

"No, not yet", Reigen admitted.

"Would you like to see one?"

"Of course!" Reigen's face lit up.

"Dimple", Mob ordered the spirit.

"No, no, no!" Dimple shook his body, "I'm not going to show myself to some brat!"

"Should I exorcise you?" Mob threatened the poor spirit with his only weakness. Dimple knew very well that Mob could get rid of him with a wave of a hand.

"Alright then! But just this once!" Dimple made himself visible to regular human eye.

That got Reigen to jump up from the sofa and run to Mob and Dimple in the kitchen area.

"Wow! That's one ugly spirit!" Reigen tried to touch Dimple but the spirit dodged. He didn't want some snotty brat touching his godly body.

"Shut it kid! Show some respect to a powerful evil spirit!" Dimple roared, trying to spook the boy to beg for mercy.

"An evil spirit?" Reigen stared at Dimple, "You don't look like an evil spirit."

"Says someone who has never seen a spirit before", Dimple huffed, "Then, what should I look like?"

"Something that does not look like a plush toy", Reigen shrugged.

"I don't look like a toy!" Dimple screamed. Now he was really getting mad. He didn't look like an ugly plush toy!

"Dimple", Mob mumbled, eyeing the spirit. While the two had argued, he had almost finished fixing the uniform which he now placed onto the counter. He could finish the rest later.

"Got it", Dimple sighed, trying his best not to hit the boy. Mob had been somewhat troublesome when young too, but definitely not this bad. Of course there had been the smashing and hitting, but Mob had never called him ugly. The spirit's pride was hurt.

"How come you can see spirits?" Reigen asked Mob when he couldn't tease Dimple anymore. He had rather enjoyed himself. Now the spirit was sulking over Mob's shoulder, glaring at Reigen when he thought that the boy wasn't looking.

"I'm an esper", Mob explained as he took a spoon from the sink, showing it to Reigen.

"An esper?" Reigen sounded doubtful.

Then the spoon bend into a spiral seemingly by itself.

Mob simply nodded, giving the spoon to Reigen, who stared at it like it was gold or diamonds. He would treasure this spoon forever.

Before Reigen could ask any more questions, there was a loud knock coming from the apartment door.

"Kageyama? Are you home?" a voice came from the mail slot.

"Brother, we heard about what happened. Let us in", another voice continued.

"Who are those?" Reigen his behind Mob's back as the man walked to the door. If the thugs had been Mob's friends, Reigen could only imagine what these two were like. Maybe they were the body builders Mob had mentioned earlier.

Mob opened the door. Out stood Kageyama Ritsu and Hanazawa Teruki.

"Ritsu, Hanazawa, what are you doing here?" Mob asked the two as he invited them to come in. Dimple waved to the two before retreating back to Mob.

'Just call me by my first name already', Teruki thought as he stepped in. They had known each other for ages, going from rivals to friends. Yet Mob still called him Hanazawa, with formalities.

"I told you. We heard what happened, so we came to see how you were doing", Ritsu told his big brother, "I called you at least a dozen times! Didn't you have your phone with you?"

"Ah, I forgot", Mob admitted with an embarrassed blush.

Ritsu sighed loudly, "What am I going to do with you?"

"Um, who the heck are these?" Reigen asked from behind Mob's back, surprising the two quests who hadn't noticed him there.

"This is Ritsu, my little brother", Mob pointed out as Ritsu waved his hand with a smile, greeting the boy.

'Who the hell is this kid?' Ritsu thought to himself, glaring at the boy as soon as his gaze shifted to Teruki.

"And this is-", Mob began but was interrupted by Teruki.

"My name is Teruki Hanazawa. Just call me Teru", he told Reigen as he took the boy's hand and shook it.

"Is he your boyfriend or something?" Reigen turned his head to ask Mob.

A reply of both yes and no came from Teruki himself and Ritsu. Mob didn't say a thing.

Although Teruki had confessed his love to Mob many times over the years, the boy had never seemed to understand what was going on. Teruki had taken the small flinch from Mob the last time he had asked as a yes. Yes, they were dating.

And of course, Ritsu was strongly against Teruki even thinking of such things. His big brother was way too young to date. And Teruki was out of question, he was a creep.

"Who is the boy?" Ritsu asked Mob as they sat in the living room, "You don't normally have guests over."

"I met him today", Mob explained.

'Alright. A little detail would be nice', Ritsu sighed. Well, his big brother had always been like this.

"He saved me!" Reigen added.

"Aren't those your old clothes?" Teruki asked, ignoring the boy completely.

"I'm fixing Reigen's uniform. He can wear those for now", Mob nodded.

"I didn't know you still had those", Ritsu smiled. He had had a matching T shirt with the one Reigen was wearing now. It had had a cat with a fish in its mouth on it. He had loved that shirt.

"He never throws anything away", Dimple told the two, "He's a hoarder."

"Dimple you shut up", Ritsu glared at the spirit. The two had never gotten along.

Dimple visibly flinched and did just as told.

"What about your work?" Mob asked the two, having offered them both a cup of coffee.

Ritsu and Teruki both worked in the same company. It focused on individuals with special powers and teaching them to use their powers for good. They trained espers who had just awakened to their powers and were lost and without a direction in their life.

Ritsu is the spokesperson and boss of the organization which has already expanded overseas as well. He awakened to his powers when he was just a teenager. He had gone through a lot of hard times with his powers, so he was motivated to help others now.

Teruki is a teacher, teaching the children and adults alike how to use and control their powers. His great control over his powers as well as his ability to learn so quickly made him a great teacher. His flashy personality didn't do any harm either.

"Koyama smashed the classroom again", Teruki sighed, "We dismissed them for today."

"There's no classroom left to have the class in", Ritsu shrugged, "And I wanted to come and see you so I took the rest of the day off."

Reigen just sat and listened to the adults speak. He couldn't believe that there were so many people with powers. He was both terrified and excited at the same time.

"You shouldn't have. Everything is just fine", Mob told the two with a smile.

"You just got fired. There's no way everything is okay", Teruki huffed, taking Mob's hand to his.

"Yeah", Ritsu nodded, agreeing with the other, "We brought you something to eat. Thought that you might be out." He pointed to a plastic bag sitting by their shoes in the doorway.

"Thank you."

"What happened this time?" Ritsu asked, "Or don't you want to talk about it?"

"I broke the coffee machine", Mob mumbled.

"And they fired you for that?!" Ritsu, Teru and Reigen, all three, screamed in unison.

"Y-Yes", Mob nodded.

Ritsu sighed loudly, "You really should just come and work with us. We understand your situation better than anyone else."

"Agreed", Teru nodded, "I bet the kids would love to have you. They are always asking about you."

"I couldn't", Mob smiled sadly.

"You could. You just don't want to", Ritsu told Mob, "But whatever. I'm not going to make you come with us."

"Why not?" Reigen asked Mob, not understanding why the man was refusing the job offered to him.

"Mob does not want to use his powers", Dimple whispered to the boy when Mob didn't answer himself. He felt that Reigen deserved to know.

"If there's a chance that I might hurt someone, then it's better not use them at all", Mob mumbled as Ritsu hugged him.

"That's bullshit!" Reigen scremed, surprising everyone in the room, "That's not true at all!"

"What do you mean?" Ritsu asked the boy.

"Mob saved me. There's absolutely no way he could ever hurt anyone!" Reigen told them, pointing at Mob, "He is one of the best people I've ever met."

Teruki smiled at that, agreeing completely. He watched Mob blush with embarrassment over the boy's kind words.

"The-Then, you think I could be a teacher?" Mob asked.

"No!" Reigen shook his head.

"Huh?!" Ritsu was almost at Reigen's neck before Teruki stopped him.

"Let him speak, little bro", Teruki whispered to Ritsu as he guided him to sit back down.

"I don't want him to become a teacher!" Reigen told them, "I want him to work for me!"

"For you?" now it was Teruki's turn to get mad. No one would take his Kageyama away from him!

Reigen took out a notebook and opened it to show its contents to the two. It was full of cut out articles of sightings of spirits and other supernatural. There was everything from UFO sightings to mysterious disappearances.

Dimple laughed at the articles. They were absolutely ridiculous from a spirit's point of view.

"Urban legends?" Ritsu stared at the papers. He had always hated such things. They were just a trick to sell more stuff.

"Yes!" Reigen nodded furiously.

"What are you going to do with these?" Teruki asked.

"We're going to investigate all of the cases in this notebook! Me and Mob together!" Reigen exclaimed, looking rather proud with himself.

Dimple continued his laughing fit, "Isn't that great, Shigeo?"

Mob stared at the articles before finally speaking up, "Yeah. I like it."

And right there and then the two other adults in the room knew that they couldn't persuade Mob to do anything else anymore. He had made his mind about this.

"Great! We start tomorrow! I'll come here right after school. It's time to open the Talk About Spirits Agency!"

Mob nodded.

After the little brother and Teru had left, the trio spent the rest of the evening talking about their new job. Mob listened with a smile as Reigen went on and on about what they'd do tomorrow, the day after that and so on.

This was really beginning to sound quite fun.


End file.
